Your Eyes Are As Red As Roses
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Flaky is Splendid's boyfriend, he was vary happy of that. Until he finds out Splendont, Spendid's enemy. Is in love with him! splendidXflaky, SplendontXflaky, flippyXflaky, and evil (fliqpy)Xflaky
1. Chapter 1

**Flaky is Splendid's boyfriend, he was vary happy of that. Until he finds out Splendont, Spendid's enemy. Is in love with him! splendidXflaky, SplendontXflaky, flippyXflaky, and evil (fliqpy)Xflaky**

…**.**

Flaky had just been running away from Spendont, until the monster had grabbed him. It wasn't going to be long until he got him. Splendont was always getting Flaky, and scaring, and making him cry. Always asking him, of things that Flaky could never give the answers to.

"Okay, first: who's Splendid? Without his mask?" Splendont chuckled, Flaky looked the other way. Scared out of his mind.

"I dunno…" Flaky lied, Spendont had Flaky pinned. Splendont grinned. Flaky was now worried for his life. Then the grinned had turned to a pissed off look. Flaky was shocked of how Splendont's feeling turn so fast.

"Y-you h-h-have P-P-P-PTSD?" Flaky asked as he was shaking faster and faster by every word. Splendont only gave a lifeless look. "Why can't you love me like that?" Flaky eyes widened and he's heart stop. He felled he's blood go cold. Not a friendly feeling.

"I mean, you'll go to hell and back. Just to see him smile. What the fuck? He doesn't even help you. I would to every thing in my power to save you…. Shit, I said it out load didn't I?" he whispered. Flaky nodded. Splendont hold harder on Flaky arms. Flaky closed his eyes and turned away from Splendont.

"H-h-h-how l-l-l-long h-h-have y-you l-l-like –m-me?" Flaky stuttered. Splendont looked away, he holed harder on Flaky. "When I met you…." He whispered. Flaky whimpered, and tear up. Splendont looked at him, in his red eyes. Splendont sighed, and let go of Flaky. Flaky's eyes open and shook his head around.

"Run, before I get you again…" Splendont walked away, he always flies away. But this time he was too sad. Flaky ran as fast as he could. Soon he met with splendid. "Flaky! You're alright! I was coming and-" Flaky just passed him by. Splendid turned around and watched Flaky walk away.

Flaky was walking home, he didn't want to talk, not even look at anyone. He wished that Splendont had killed him. He hit someone. Flaky looked up to see something he feared: Flippy. "H-hey, F-f-flippy…..!" Flippy smiled and waved, Flaky began to fake smiled.

"So great to see you, Flaky~!" he flirted with him. Flaky felled sick of the idea of even being with him, because if he's with him; Flaky's with evil.

"I'm goin' to have a party at 9 tonight. You wonna come?" he asked, Flaky nodded. Flippy hugged Flaky and walked off. Flaky ran home. Flaky never wanted to look at Flippy. Flaky sighed. And grabbed his best cloths. And put them on. He stills has nightmares of the way he met Evil, Splendont and the great dreams of how he met Splendid.

**2 years ago**

Flaky had just moved in, and was at a welcome party. And Flippy walked up to him and began to flirt with him. Flaky was giving in. eating out of his hand. "So, what's a cute thing like you in a place like this?" Flippy asked in his own 'sexy voice'. Flaky smiled. "Just trying something new." Than something that was like a gun going of, felled the room. Every one was looking at him and Flippy.

Flippy jumped over Flaky and ran to Cuddles, killing him in the most awful way. And did more to the others. Flaky began to cry, and fell to the floor. Knowing he couldn't do a thing. Sobbed and put his hands over his face.

Until he heard footsteps coming to him, He's heart stopped, than he put his hands down. Flippy green eyes are now a dark yellow. His face was lifeless. He killed the others with a crazy look in his eyes.

"**You new?**" Flaky nodded, the new killer he was face to face with, had a deep voice. Than the door open and a yelled could be heard.

"Stop right there! Monster!" Flaky turned to see a blue, pretty, man. He walked over to Flippy. Flippy smirked. And grabbed Flaky's arm. Flaky was about to run but, Flippy grabbed his other arm. And flipped him over Flippy's shoulder. Flaky began to hit Flippy's back, trying to get him to let go.

"**Stop fighting! I am going to take you, and if you keep fighting me; I'll kill you!**" Flaky's eyes widened. And stopped.

"**I won't let you take him!**" Flaky could hear a deep voice come. Flaky began to cry, no sobbing. Just crying. Only tears coming down his cheeks. Flaky closed his eyes and fall asleep. Later, he find himself in a bed, he looked down and seed he wasn't wearing anything.

He grabbed a sheet and put it over himself. And ran to the door. But it was locked, Flaky sighed. And turned to the bed and set down. Soon he heard the door unlock and the door open.

"Come on! I'm saving you!" Flaky turned to see the blue man from before. "W-what h-happed t-to that o-one guy?" Flaky asked softly. Splendid grabbed Flaky's hand. And told him, that he had killed Flippy.

**Back at Flaky's bedroom.**

Only 2 years ago. Flaky walked out and did go to the party. There was beer, sex. And everything Flaky never wants to be a part of. Flippy had finally walked up to Flaky. "Sorry about the party," Flippy smiled, Flaky was shivering to see him. They talk. Than someone screamed, a sex screamed. But Flippy flipped out, killing everyone. Flaky ran in a room. It was dark room, with roses covering the bed. And the bed was a heart.

"…Wow…" Flaky whispered softly. He heard someone coming. "Did you run away from Flippy, too?" The someone came closer. Flaky turned to the someone. And saw Evil. He back away.

"**Miss me?**" Evil asked as he walked closer to Flaky. Flaky back so far that he fell on the rose cover bed. And Evil gone on top of Flaky. And Flaky began to begged and cry.

"**Come on, you should be happy. You never get killed. And you know you can't escape me….**" Flippy said as he kissed Flaky. Flaky scream for him to stop.

"**Oh how I wish you would scream my name….**" Flippy played. Flaky closed his eyes and turned his head away from Flippy. Flaky heard a scream out of pain. And Flaky was picked up and was being carry away from the bed. He open his eyes to see Splendont.

"Splendont?" Flaky asked as he hugged Splendont. "Yes, it's me. Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore." Flaky smiled, and thanked Spendont for saving him.


	2. Chapter 2

Splendid was sitting on his bed, thinking of his boyfriend; Flaky. And holding a picture of him and his lover. It was them at the park. Splendid had his arm around Flaky. And Flaky was hugging him.

Then a tear fell on the picture. Splendid began to cry. They were so happy, they were going to get marry. But, splendid looked up, fire in his eyes. "Splendont!" Splendid screamed, and ran to his door. He gone to at Flaky house, he saw something that made him wanted to die, for good.

It was Splendont putting Flaky on his bed, Splendont covered him with the sleet. Flaky was asleep. Splendont smirked and kiss Flaky, only on the cheek. But Splendid saw more. A lot more.

Splendont walked out of Flaky's house and was singing to himself, some kind of love song.

"Damn you!" Splendid screamed, Splendont turned to see him, and smirked. "Shhh, your gonna woke Flaky up…" he whispered. Splendid pushed Splendont against a wall of Flaky's house.

"How **DARE** tried to make me fight you, with playing around with **MY** boyfriend!" Splendid yelled as he choked Splendont. "I loved him…. Before you even c-care for him…!" Splendont choked out. Splendid just kept choking him. And he told him, that he was never to be seed with his boyfriend. And finally stopped and walked over to Flaky's bedroom window. And creep in. and watched him woke up.

"S-splendid? W-what's going on?" Flaky asked as he set up. But Splendid put his hand on Flaky, and softly as well gentle pushed Flaky back down. "Don't worry…." Splendid lied right by Flaky as they slept. Splendid dreamed of how he fell in love with Flaky.

_**2 years ago.**_

Flaky was just sitting in his bedroom, daydreaming. Than there was a knock on his window. And he walked over and opened it up. And saw the blue hero from before. Flaky smiled. "W-w-why are you h-h-h-here?" Flaky asked as he opened the window more so Splendid could come in.

"Every new comer should have one friend!" Splendid smiled and jumped over to his bed, and set on it. Brokering it. Flaky didn't know, yet. Flaky set by him.

"Y-y-your vary k-k-kind…"

"Thank you!" he set back and Flaky did as well. "Who was that guy who was that took me?" Flaky asked as Splendid looked back at him. Splendid told him every thing he knew about Flippy. Flaky was shocked of the story.

"But, I'm happy I saved you. A cute guy like you shouldn't be hurt by a guy like that." Splendid said as he looked dreamily at Flaky. Flaky face turned red as he turned to the other side of his bed. Splendid set up. And put his hand on Flaky. Flaky began tear up. In fear of what the man by him was doing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Flaky…." Splendid whispered, Flaky turned his head to look at him. "Then…. What do you want?" Flaky asked, he was very innocent. Splendid only kissed him. The first time he saw Flaky in Flippy's monster arms. And when he had nothing on. A lovely feeling.

"Wow, my first kiss….."Flaky whipered. Splendid felled like crap for taking his first kiss. Splendid jumped away, and he got on his knees. Begging for Flaky forgive.

"It's okay, as long as you really like me…" the young 18 year old smiled. Splendid looked up and hugged him..

**Back at flaky's home.**

Splendid put an arm around Flaky. Flaky smiled and dreamed of how he met Splendont….


End file.
